Thinking of you
by Jewel06
Summary: My first gajevy story the rating is probably T may turn M if I decide so tell me what you think, again review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I don't own fairy tail

Levy s P.O.V

Sigh,she was trying to read a book but her mind strayed to other things, those protective red eyes strong powerful build , yes she had a huge crush on gajeel red kept thinking until her face was burning(stupid imagination).

"levy, are you ok you look sick"her obease friends voice snapped her out of her trance

"I-I'm fine just thinking about something"she managed to say steadily

"but levy, you where red and shaking just a minute ago","and you haven't turned a page in an hour"her quick friend added his voice laced with concern

"I am fine"she said almost angerally

Gajeels P.O.V

Whar was wrong with levy she was red and shaking and seemed to keep shocking herself while thinking, I wonder what she was thinking about ,if it was some guy he would destroy him. Yes he was jealous of anyone that went near her , he watched her protectively for hours on end sometimes all day , he thought about how beutiful she was all the time, was this what you called love.

After he stopped museing he noticed fatty and speedy talking to her stopping her from whatever she was thinking about, good she diden't have the hots for one of them thank god.

He decided to walk over there to her to help

normal P.O.V

"oi, srimp you ok"

She jumped at the sound of his voice but managed to contian herself

"I am absolutely fine ,why does everyone keep asking that!" she said with a pout

"ok, well since you cant seem to focus how about a job"

Her shocked expresstion was priceless he couldn't help but let out a "gihi"

ok this is one of my first storys and I'm new to fanfiction so please review and tell me what those wierd terms mean I get most of them but what on earth is OTP and OC or whatever tell me! And review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: fairy tail I don't own it

"wha-a ok I um guess" she studdered

"ok, how about this one"the voice came from behiend they both instantly recognized it as Mira's

Gajeel looked over the piece of paper she handed him and grinned,

"security for a library from ruthless bandits trying to get there hands on old book, wow this is perfect and well look that reward damn what's it made of gold"

"gajeel old books are priceless and rare, but this is really perfect , you do security and I look at books a done deal,yay"levy said happily

"and it for an entire week"Mira chimed in

"well if it's security then yeah that makes sense but wh-oh"that last word gajeel finally understood her meaning

"well, let's get on with it already go pack shrimp and meet me at the train station"

"ok!"she was giddy with exitement one whole week with gajeel, wait one whole week with gajeel! What how would she survive, ok just calm down you can do this

with that she went home to pack reapeating to herself calming phrases from books she'ed read

**gajeels house:**

He grinned all the way home to pack Lilly looked at him worriedly

"why and how on earth land are you so happy?"

"one week job with bookworm"he said not even realizing his words

"oh I see, finally planned to make a move on her"

"what! Planned,it was the demon who gave me the paper!"

"oh so it was a twist of fate"

"no she just loves to mess with peoples lives and for once I don't mind"

"well your being quite open today"

"Don't you go ruining my mood cat"

"whatever you say" with that he flew away smiling

whats with him all of a sudden he knew I liked her so whats with the surprised thing, geez

**Levi's house:**

Calm down and pack levy you can't think to hard or you start fantasizing, just focus on the task at hand and deal.

after she was done packing she left to the the train station and found a very though he did not show it happy gajeel.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:sorry for not updating sooner was occupied**

**disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail at all,if I did you don't even wanna know**

normal P.O.V

They got on the train and got there seats in silence, both to embarrassed to speak due to previous thoughts. Levy on one hand was quite happy that Gajeel was occupied with his motion sickness or trying to hide it to notice her Stareing intently at his was she wrong.

Her counterpart on the other hand saw exactly what she was doing, how dare she underestimate his sensory skills, though this was a good time to see how she reacted to him,or more if he had a looked not like he thought she would look like she was studying an old text, but more curious and very cautious.

levys P.O.V

She stared and stared taking in all his features. His broad jawline, his many pircings, and his bright red eyes oh how could such an over violent man affect her in this way, this all started at the s-class exams when she made an embarassing heart O for him unintentionally. Ahh! She looked away immediately her mind had started making all kinds of scenarios all of a sudden, her face was burning, stupid, stupid mind get ahold of yourself! He thankfully looked unfazed and calm but smiled so slightly that she assumed it was her imagination playing tricks on her beacause as soon as it appeared, the mischievous smile vanished.

nomal P.O.V

Well now that was quite a show, he thought to himself she had looked away from him in a blush and so pleased with that he accually smiled, but made sure to hide it,

They kept on this kind of who will crack first stand off till the end of the train ride. Only speaking when the man got over the motion sickness.

"you ok now?"she asked with a smile.

"yeah just took a minute, lets leave now kay shrimp"

"ok"she said brightly she was very much enjoying the prospect of a whole week with him.

They went into a nice looking inn and asked for a room for a week from the scared looking receptionist who obviously was terrified of the pirced man, and wanted to get this over with.

"WHAT only one room left, well that will have to do" she was surprised at his easy defeat.

"it's ok we'll make do"she said reassuringly

Only when they got to the room did she realize the situation, the room was normal clean and simple with a small table in the corner for breakfast, but to her astonishment, only one bed, I reapeat only one bed!She immediately freaked out, thinking a little to much about it, she internally cursed her wild imagination.

"I'll sleep on the floor I guess if you really don't want me there" he said seeing her freak out and wanted to calm her.

"n-no it's ok I was just a little shocked that's all , it would be rude to have you sleep on the floor"she spoke quickly thinking of how Lucy and Natsu slept in the same bed and nothing ever happend, at least she thought.

"gihi, thanks alot bookworm" he said with newfound vigor.

"we'll I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed excuse me"she quickly ducked into the connected bathroom.

levys P.O.V

As she showered her imagination ran wild why had she said that after he had given such a choice and been a gentleman to her, what she wanted to sleep with him, wait stop that came out wrong no no, levy your better than those thoughts you can so it, ugh no you can't, she gabe into her mind and had a sweetly miserable shower.

She came out fully dressed in a cute nightgown and slippers, when she got out she saw Gajeel had changed to, or well more like just was wearing less, he was clad in only boxers, may I mention shirtless, she tried not to stare but she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering all aroud his torso wishing she could touch his toned stomach,No bad levy stop it you cant give in!

Normal P.O.V

He saw her looking at him and was pleased at her reaction he slid under the covers and closed his eyes happily. She tentatively crawled under the covers of the other side of the bed. Making sure there was a little space between them to keep her sane.

He was silent but secretly awake smelling the scent of Cherry's mixed with ink, a scent he loved to smell. Her muttering broke the silence of her sleep, he was on high alert when he realized that she was asleep.

"mm please come closer" her voice was heartbreakingly pleading so he obeyed and lied so close to his own heart began to pound.

" Please, please Gajeel don't go" She spoke those words without knowing how hard it was for him to hear them.

He slowly closed his arms around her not wanting to ever let go"please don't talk like that levy it breaks my heart"he knew she was only dreaming but he wanted her to know that.

"mm my sweet iron teddy bear"she purred, He froze and sighed and said, "only you bookworm only you" with that he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:please review I'm running into a wall with story,if this keeps up nothing will happen I need ideas anybody it can be changed to M if I so do please so don't let that stop you, now to the story and a very perverted** **levy **

* * *

When she woke up she found she was in the arms of the very handsome and also sparsely clothed Gajeel. She didn't make a sound but internally screamed, her pulse rising with she blood to her cheeks.

"G-Gajeel, wake up"she said so softly she almost hoped he didn't hear.

"I'm already up shrimp I'm just enjoying my placement"his voice was mischievous and low.

"w-what!" She was so surprised at his words she jumped.

He seemed to be knocked out of a trance and looked down at her with shocked eyes.

"um, sorry I well um you and er uhh"he wasn't making the slightest bit of sense in his words.

"um well can I get up please"she squirmed under his weight to signify how heavy even his arms where.

"oh sure" he immediately let go of her and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"I'm gonna shower now"she was blushing like a maniac as she ran to the bathroom

"ok" he didn't leave the bed and had a nervous look on his face.

* * *

All through her shower indecent thoughts ran wild in her head, what if she had done this,or that?,all the while she desperately tried to subdue herself her thoughts that were causing her shower to take longer than expected suddenly a voice snapped her out of it.

"oi squirt, sometime this century would be nice"

"uhh, sorry I'll be right out " she frantically not realising that when she got out she was only in a towel.

He stared at her blankly shocked, but then his eyes started to wander not to much but just the right amount to she her flush in reaction, wow why do I love seeing her react so much huh.

She did blush crimson red when she saw him stare at her like that she just couldn't stop herself, she hurriedly ran to her bags got her clothes and left to change. When they got to the library the lady put Gajeel outside for security like a dog and levy to explore.

"shoulda known"he sighed, shaking his head

"yoo, hoo"a small voice came from the inside of the window

"Sqiurt?!"he was shocked at her sudden appearance

"don't mind me"she giggled

He grunted and turned away not aware of a certain someone admiring him.

Sigh, he was really hot, she looked over his form her eyes traced his back and his strong arm muscles, almost drooling, letting her mind go wild, not a good idea because when she was so lost in him he peaked back at her.

WHAT, her eyes were full of lust, she looked like she could drool, was she, checking him out!He looked back heart thumping, no no that couldn't be she did not like him she was way to good to care about him, sure she had forgiven him for what he'd done but she couldn't like him not like that but if she did, oh if she did(has an unmanly sigh),wow that would just wow.

Hmm, so he noticed her, for some reason she didn't freak out like usual she was even bolder in her wanderings, and came to the conclusion that he had a nice but. She smiled to herself at the thought,wait when did she become such a bold and weird perv at the thought she looked away in embarrassment, blushing hard.

"gihi"she heard his voice at once and was confused

"Well you look like your enjoying yourself squirt"he looked back grinning at her

"w-what oh, ahh! I um uhh its not what you think I wasn't thinking about you or looking at you or deciding you had a nice!She clamped her hand over her mouth at what she was about to say.

"I have a nice what I didn't hear you through the glass"he was grinning devilishly at her

"n-nothing nothing at all I well ohh whatever!"she ran out of his plane of fight to one of the book sections farthest from him her fade burning to the ears.

One point for me 0 for squirt "gihi" this was fun he just hoped he wasn't pushing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:I couldn't help myself here's another chapter I cannot believe I'm up this late I just was wanted more of these two, and just to mention I'm just writing this of the top of my head coming up with it as i go so I'm open to any suggestions yay so REVIEW pretty please.**

**disclaimer:I don't own anything **

* * *

He went back to his job and stood guard, seriously though who cared about some dusty old book really, I mean yeah maybe bookworm but a group of thieves and criminals, geez that's pathetic.

The men did come to take him on but they failed miserably, trying to surround him but he was faster and took all of them out and turned them in without a second thought.

* * *

When she stopped running she found herself in the romance section, what are the odds!, can't I have a break already sheesh!she got to the next section fairy tails,seemed safe she got one of the books and began to read quickly closing it beacause of its contents Beauty and the beast,her mind left rational thought behind (beauty=levy+beast=Gajeel+romance=weird levy fantasies).

"time to go shrimp"a low voice made her jump before she knew who it was, red faced and tired she looked back at him Pouting.

"what's wrong!"he said in alarm seeing her so out of it scared him.

"nothing lets go"she said with a yawn indicating she was tired.

"ok"they walked quietly back to the inn, what he didn't know from her calm aura was that her mind was racing.

Another night with Gajeel she was going to explode the possibilities! No no levy your better than that you cant give in!, oh what's the use your a horrible perv and you know it your no better than the old geezers back at the guild,No I refuse to become a pervert I will be strong! This internal battle went on in her mind while she walked beside a blissfully unaware Gajeel.

His thoughts were more questioning and agonising than hers, was she really checking him out back there?,did she like him back?, ugh he wished he had brought lily along he was smarter in these matters. And I'm gonna be sleeping next to her again last time he gave into her aimless mumbles and ended up almost on top of her ahh he was so stupid stupid!

When they got to the inn, because of Levys comment on how Gajeel stinks he finally took a shower.

Why does it matter how I smell, well I guess if I'm gonna be sleeping next to her then...(bad thoughts enter his head) ahh no!shit don't start thinking like a pervert she'll hate you!, he involuntarily bangs his head against the wall.

"Gajeel! What's that noise!"he could hear her voice through the door.

"uh, nothing!"damn she heard him!

He got out of the shower and opened the door the walk out when he was faced with her standing right smack dab in front of him.

"Levy!what are you"he was completely confused oh when she was talking through the door of course! But she was completely paralyzed looking up at him.

* * *

She was just talking through the door when he walked out only clad in a towel, she couldn't breath looking at him without any clothing on was to much, and he said her name, with that thought she fainted.

"oi,oi!shrimp get ahold of yourself!"he caught her before she fell to the ground , she really just fainted!He looked around nervously holding her in his arms like this his face was heating up, if someone saw them he'd look like an absolute perv, holding her like this without any clothes slowly and carefully walked to the bed and placed her gently on the bed as if she was a piece of glass, he quickly got his boxers on and slipped into bed not disturbing her and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up and found it was the middle of the night she looked around and saw she was in the bed he must have carried her here after she fainted, wait! After she fainted he carried her and he wasn't wearing any clothes!Her face turned crimson as she slowly looked up at him, he was strangely peaceful looking as he slept, she studied this face and her eyes explored lower to his chest and abbs, wow he was hot, wait no levy you can't, she thought this after her hands flinched with the want to touch him, her mind whirled, rational thought and instinct battling for control her heart was in overdrive as this internal war raged on.


End file.
